Faut il vraiment faire un choix?
by Amrisse
Summary: Réponse au défit d'Akuma... Pas vraiment satisafaite du résultat mais bon...^^


Bon, je m'attarde un peu pour l'update de mon autre fic afin de répondre au défi d'Akuma. . . La tâche est d'autant plus difficile qu'en plus d'y mettre des couples peu habituel, tu les a mis à trois^^ Allez, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire. . .  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Dans le petit salon de ce qui était depuis maintenant près d'une semaine leur planque attitrée, Quatre somnolait. . .  
  
La nuit était doucement tombée et seul un pâle rayon de lune éclairait le visage fin du jeune homme. Ses paupières lourdes de sommeil tentaient désespérément de rester ouverte mais nul doute que tôt ou tard, il se laisserait bercer par Morphée.  
  
Un bruit de pas dans le couloir, une porte qu'on entrouvre et un petite lumière agaçante qui s'engouffre dans la pièce.  
  
« Quatre ! Il est 4 heure du matin ! Tu devrais aller te coucher. »  
  
Le blond secoua la tête et cligna des yeux un instant avant de faire face au nouvel arrivant.  
  
« Duo. . . J'attends Heero et Wufei. . . Ils devraient être là depuis au moins 6 heures déjà ! »  
  
L'Américain, légèrement déstabilisé par le ton apeuré et inquiet de Quatre s'approcha d'avantage et vint s'accouder au canapé.  
  
« Pas de prob', je suis sûr que tout va bien. Tu les connais ! »  
  
Le sourire rassurant de Duo en créa un, timide, sur le visage fatigué du blond.  
  
Faisant enfin le tour du canapé, Duo vint s'assoire près de son compagnon. Yeux dans les yeux, ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire, n'osant prendre la parole. . . Mais cet exercice de silence n'était pas forcément du goût d'un des garçon !  
  
« Hé ! Fait pas cette tête ! Il va revenir ton Heero ! »  
  
Quatre sursaute violemment alors que ses joues prennent une jolie couleur rosé. A cette réaction, Duo ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un air un peu déçut, légèrement morose.  
  
« Pourquoi. . . Je m'inquiète pour Heero comme pour Wufei ! »  
  
Décidant de ne pas alarmer Quatre avec ses petites peines, Duo se contente de jouer le visage du jocker en lui souriant comme un dément avant de le taquiner.  
  
« Mais oui ! A d'autre tu veux bien Quat' ! J'ai bien vu moi, les petits regards que tu lui lançais ! »  
  
« Mais. . . Non, je t'assure que. . . »  
  
« C'est pas grave Quat', c'est un garçon, toi aussi, mais ça n'est pas important en fin de compte ! Si vous êtes bien, tous les deux. . . »  
  
Trop captivé par ce que lui dit son compagnon, Quatre ne perçoit même pas la pointe de déception dans la voix de Duo.  
  
« Tous les deux ? Mais. . . »  
  
« J'étais sûr que t'avais rien capté ! Tous ses petites oeillades dans ta direction, sa façon de céder quand c'est toi qui lui demande quelque chose et cette confiance aveugle qu'il te fait pour l'élaboration des plans d'attaque ! »  
  
Quatre l'écoute sans rien dire. Il finit par se caler un peu plus profondément dans le canapé et ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de les encercler de ses bras fins.  
  
En face, Duo fait de même, sauf qu'il se contente de se mettre en tailleur sur le petit canapé.  
  
« Tu dois lui dire Quatre ! Vous n'allez pas rester comme deux ronds de flan à vous dévorer des yeux sans rien faire ! »  
  
Le blond lance un regard septique à Duo : Heero, dévorer du regard ? Encore un fois, son ami fait preuve d'un très grand sens de l'exagération.  
  
« Je ne peux pas lui dire Duo. . . »  
  
« Ben pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que. . . Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit lui que j'aime. . . »  
  
Duo bafouille une seconde, soupire devant son bégaiement et finit par respirer calmement avant de se relancer. C'est terrible de penser plus vite qu'on ne peut parler !  
  
« Pas sûr ? Tu courres deux lapins Quat' ? »  
  
Les joues du jeune homme prennent une teinte écarlate sous la question. Duo a un sens du tact à toute épreuve ! C'est quoi cette façon de formuler ses questions ? Rien qu'à cause de ça, Quatre ne peut s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit rire. C'est que pendant une seconde, il imaginait parfaitement Heero et. . . Enfin, il les imaginait très bien gambader dans la praire, faire de petits bon en frétillant de la queue, martelant le sol de leur longue patte arrière. . . STOP ! On arrête le délire !  
  
« Assez parlé de moi Duo. . . Et toi, tu as quelqu'un en vu ? »  
  
Quatre regrette presque instantanément sa question. Le visage souriant de son ami affiche un regard un peu peiné avant de retrouver son sourire.  
  
« J'ai dis une bêtise Duo ? Je te demande pardon, ça ne me regarde pas ! »  
  
L'Américain force un petit rire, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont dupe.  
  
« Duo. . . »  
  
« En fait. . . Moi aussi j'aime deux personnes mais. . . J'ai pas de chance parce qu'elles sont prise toutes les deux ! »  
  
« Vraiment ? Je suis désolé. . . »  
  
« Faut pas ! J'étais pas sûr pour le deuxième mais je lui ai demandé et. . . Il a semblé hésiter avant de dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. »  
  
Quatre eu une grimace. Il savait bien que sous ses airs je m'en foutiste, Duo cachait un c?ur énorme. Il avait beau sourire, il avait sûrement aussi mal que lui ou un autre quant on lui brisait le c?ur.  
  
« Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd Duo ! »  
  
« Ce qu'il peut y gagner s'il se décide à bouger ses fesses par contre, il sait, et à raison, que ça n'a pas de prix. »  
  
Quatre allait ajouter quelque chose, ne comprenant pas vraiment les dernières paroles de son ami quand un bruit de serrure attira leur attention.  
  
Enfin ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir, et quelques secondes plus tard, Heero et Wufei pénétrait le salon, titubant un peu.  
  
« Heero ! Wufei ! »  
  
Mais 01 leva la main pour stopper le petit blond dans son avancé.  
  
« Ca va. »  
  
Devant le fait évident que le jeune japonais n'allait pas en ajouter plus, c'est Wufei qui se lança dans les explications.  
  
« Les minuteurs des bombes à retardement on été chamboulé à cause de l'activité magnétique des lieux. . . Elles ont toutes explosé plus tôt que prévu et pas au même moment ! On a eu un mal fout à se dépêtrer de ces explosions. . . Le Wing et Nataku étaient un peu amochés alors on est passé dans une planque pour quelques réparations de routine avant de revenir. »  
  
S'étirant de tout son long, le jeune hommes arrêta là son récit pour se diriger tout droit vers le couloir. Nul doute qu'un fois là, il monterait les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. . .  
  
Mais Quatre était soulagé. Mis à par Trowa qui était en mission d'infiltration chez Oz, ils étaient tous là, et ils allaient tous bien.  
  
Duo s'approcha lentement de Quatre et s'approcha juste assez pour lui souffler à l'oreille :  
  
« Vas y Quat' ! Je vous laisse ! »  
  
« Hein ? Mais. . . »  
  
'Mais' trop tard. La tornade Maxuell venait de traverser le salon pour regagner sa chambre à son tour.  
  
Quatre s'arrêta de tordre ses mains en tout sens et s'approcha encore un peu de Heero qui venait de prendre place sur le canapé.  
  
« Tout va bien tu es sûr ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? »  
  
Heero arqua un sourcil devant la soudaine attention du pilote 04. Est ce que. . . Est ce que Duo lui avait dit quelque chose ? Il ne voulait pas, pas temps qu'il n'était pas sûr ! Et même à ce moment là, il n'avait probablement jamais eu l'intention de dire quoi que se soit.  
  
« Non, ça va. »  
  
« Bien ! »  
  
Quatre se maudit devant l'enthousiasme complètement idiot dont il venait de faire preuve.  
  
« Il y a un problème Quatre ? »  
  
« Hé bien. . . Puisque tu en parle. . . Je voulais te dire que. . . Te dire que. . . »  
  
« Duo t'as dis n'est ce pas ? »  
  
Quatre fixa, complètement perdu, son compagnon.  
  
« Il t'as dit ce que je pensais éprouver pour toi ? »  
  
La tête du blond tournait étrangement. Alors Duo avait dit vrai ? Heero. . . Avait bien quelques sentiments pour lui ?  
  
« Et j'imagine aussi qu'il t'as dit qu'il l'avait découvert en me demandant s'il se pouvait que j'ais moi même de sentiments pour lui ? »  
  
Quatre resta interdit. Se pouvait il. . . Que cette personne dont parlait Duo tout à l'heure soit en fait Heero ?  
  
« Il m'a dit ça oui, mais sans me donner ton nom. . . Pourquoi as tu refusé ? Tu. . . Ne l'aimes pas ? »  
  
Heero eu l'air de profondément réfléchir.  
  
« Si. »  
  
Le c?ur de Quatre manqua un battement devant l'information.  
  
« Alors. . . Pourquoi avoir refusé ? »  
  
Sa voix était cassée sous l'émotion.  
  
« Pour le même raison que toi et moi ne serons jamais ensemble. »  
  
« Je. . . Je ne comprend pas. »  
  
« Ne me demandez pas. . . Ne me demandez pas de choisir entre vous deux. Je ne peux pas. »  
  
Se levant, Heero accorda un dernier regard à Quatre avant de sortir de la pièce.  
  
Seul, le pilote 04 tentait de reconstruire les pièce du puzzle : Heero aimait Duo ET Quatre. Lui, il aimait Heero, et il devait avouer avoir des sentiments très fort pour son homologue Américain. . . Et si Duo. . . Il avait bien dit aimer deux personnes non ? C'était fou de penser que peut être. . . Se serait une incroyable coïncidence mais. . .  
  
Montant l'escalier à toute vitesse, Quatre repéra la chambre de Duo et s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans plus de protocole.  
  
Une forme recroquevillée dans le lit se redressa alors.  
  
« Quat' ? »  
  
« Duo. . . Tu es un imbécile. . . ! »  
  
« Qu. . . Quoi ? »  
  
« Heero t'aime bon sang ! »  
  
« Oui mais il t'aime aussi ! »  
  
Quatre hésita une seconde puis se jeta à l'eau.  
  
« Et alors. . . Moi je l'aime mais je t'aime aussi ! »  
  
Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Quatre pensait avoir choqué son ami mais celui-ci reprit, sa petite voix s'élevant à peine suffisamment pour que Quatre puisse tout bien comprendre.  
  
« Mais moi aussi. . . Je vous aimes tous les deux. . . »  
  
Quatre ne savait plus quoi dire. Devait il. . . Rire de leur bêtise ou pleurer sa joie ? Il s'approcha du lit de Duo et s'assit sans faire de bruit. Duo leva une main qu'il posa sur la joue de Quatre et caressa son visage doux du pouce. D'un commun accord, leur visage se rapprochèrent et leur premier baiser commença, hésitant et maladroit, mais tellement attendu. . .  
  
Ils se séparèrent et Duo se leva précipitamment.  
  
« Vient ! »  
  
« Hein ? Mais où ? »  
  
« Je n'est pas envie que toi et moi ayons une relation. . . »  
  
Quatre était absolument perdu. Mais ce baiser alors ?  
  
« Je comble une partie de ton âme, tu comble une partie de la mienne. . . Et heero se retrouve tout seul. . . C'est nul comme fin non ? »  
  
Le blond lui sourit en comprenant où il voulait en venir.  
  
« Alors ? On y va ? »  
  
Pendant une minute, Duo avait eu peur d'avoir éc?uré son ami. . . Non, son 'petit'-ami.  
  
« Oui. . . On y va ! »  
  
Sortant sans bruit de la chambre de Duo, ils marchèrent jusqu'à celle de Heero et ne prirent même pas la peine de frapper. Leurs mains étaient étroitement soudée et leur c?ur battait au même rythme. . . Ne restait plus qu'à voir si celui de Heero pouvait encore s'y accorder. . .  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
« Wufei. »  
  
D'un petit hochement de tête, le Chinois répondit au salut du Français. Celui-ci était arrivé vers midi. Il était maintenant midi et demi environs et le pilote du Shen Long venait de se réveiller. Devant le regard malgré tout un tantinet curieux, l'Asiatique grommela quelque chose de casi inaudible.  
  
« Mission finit à 4 heure du mat'. »  
  
Voilà qui expliquait ce réveil tardif. . .  
  
Trowa quitta la cuisine pour passer dans le salon mais personne ne s'y trouvait. . . Etrange. . . Il monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte de Duo. Personne. Il l'ouvrit, des fois que le pilote faisait mine -et il l'avait déjà fait- de ne pas avoir entendu. Mais cette fois se fut sûr : personne.  
  
Ne se décourageant pas, il s'arrêta devant la seconde porte, celle de Quatre, mais là encore ; rien. Il ouvrit doucement la porte ; toujours rien.  
  
Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Trowa eu un regard pour le petit bureau au fond du couloir, qui servait de chambre à Heero.  
  
Il s'approcha donc et frappa encore, doucement mais fermement. Exaspéré par le fait qu'il n'entendait toujours rien, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et resta quoi pendant une minute, une main sur la poignée de la porte, l'autre plaquée sur sa bouche et les yeux écarquillée de surprise.  
  
« Ferme cette porte Tro-man. . . J'ai encore sommeil moi ! »  
  
« S'il te plaît Trowa ?! »  
  
« Hn. »  
  
Des bruits de pas dans le couloir, un Chinois attiré par le bruit et les voilà tous les cinq au même endroit.  
  
« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils. . . HAAAAAAAAA ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites dans le même pieu ! NAN ! Te lève pas Duo ! Ou met des fringues ! »  
  
Le pilote 05 fila à toute vitesse vers la cuisine tandis qu'un Duo souriant et au regard un chouilla lubrique décollait la main de Trowa de la poigné de la porte pour refermer celle-ci.  
  
« On risque de pas trop être là aujourd'hui ! »  
  
La porte se referma donc et Duo se retourna vers ses deux compagnons, encore étroitement enlacé.  
  
« A l'assaut ! »  
  
Et deux voix à l'unisson :  
  
« DUO ! »  
  
Mais si la raison protestait, le c?ur n'y était pas car voici que déjà, les trois garçons avaient replongés sous les couvertures. . .  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Bon. . . C'est pas top top mais. . . Ca te va Akuma ?  
  
C'est un peu plus long que ce que j'avais prévu. . . Le scénario est naze mais. . . J'imagine vraiment très mal un 1x2x4 alors. . . J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu^^ 


End file.
